dragon_ball_heroes_avatarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Note
Note is a girl who can transform into a Saiyan in the game. Her most used Transformation is Super Saiyan 2. She used it along side Forte during their battle with Nico. She was introducted in the 3rd trailer. She used SSJ2 in openings JM3, JM4, JM7, JM8, GDM1, GDM2, GDM3, GDM4, GDM5, GDM6, SDBH1, SDBH2, SDBH3, SDBH UVM6. In the SDBH Manga, she, Viola, Forte, Nico, Wairu, Veloute, and Kamin went shirtless and killed Tyler and saved the team. She also used SSJ2 in JM outfit in most of Karoine's artwork. She is the strongest in the DBH group and was able to defeat Beat and Froze. In JM7, Note deflected SSj4 Broly's attack and went hard on that even Super Pikkon couldn't dodge. In 2019, she, Viola, and Forte will be SSJ2 in JM coming to Dokkan Battle. And they will be featured in a summon and have a dokkan event. Note will need 77 medals, while Vila, Forte, and Tyler will need 35. Note will be Super AGL, Viola is Super INT, Forte is Super PHY and Tyler is Extreme STR. Note (ノート Nōto), the Saiyan Heroine (ヒーロー), is a Earthling who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing her to become a Saiyan.1 The Saiyan Heroine is a playable Saiyan avatar in Dragon Ball Heroes. The Heroine is similar to Pan in appearance, with a ponytail and bow wearing the Saiyan Hero's style outfit. For her first outfit, she wears a red and yellow Saiyan Hero outfit that exposes her midriff and navel. In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga, Note meets Beat after the latter is defeated by Baby Vegeta. It is said that she is ranked 3rd in the country, and aims to be the "Strongest Hero", just like Beat. Shortly later, she has a friendly Dragon Ball Heroes battle with Beat. She has Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Pan, and Android 18 with her, while Beat has Cooler, Frieza, GT Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and the robot with him. Beat wins thanks to his Super Saiyan 4 Goku card. After learning from Sora that Beat has never been a contestant in a Dragon Ball Heroes tournament, Note brings him to the Satan Mall, and in the Heroes Stadium. A tournament begins, and Beat wins his match against Yoshito-kun. They soon meet Erito, who also won his match. When Beat wins his match and moves on to the final of the tournament, Note berates Beat because his Charge Impact is too weak. After the final, Note and Forte say it is too bad Beat lost but his opponent was a battle machine with no emotion whatsoever (Beat reflects to himself that it is not true: she saw him smile). Since she is there, Forte challenges Note to a duel. They go against each other until their machine is accidentally unplugged by Froze, who is being pushed around by a pair of bullies making fun of his devotion to his cards. Beat, Note, and Forte intervene, stepping in to take on the bullies and wipe the floor with them. In another tournament, Note defeats her opponent Poko in the first round, and is then put against the Android Elite Nico for the second round. In Victory Mission, Note uses the Super Saiyan 2 form alongside Forte during their battle with Nico. After using the Class-up, the Saiyan Heroine can become a Super Saiyan 2 in Dragon Ball Heroes. She also wears a two piece swimsuit in the summer. Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Characters that can Transform Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Kamehameha Category:Team leader